Fairy Tail and Bleach! Question and Answer Portion!
by NewMusic098
Summary: Come one, come all! Hear the exclusive insights on your favorite shounen Anime's favorite characters! I'll be asking them a serious of questions, and you can ask them too, if you want! Just follow the instructions inside! Oh, and, I don't own Bleach or FT. XD Rated T for swears and romance later on
1. Unattracted

**FAIRY TAIL AND BLEACH! : QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION!**

**Me:** Hello, everyone~! *cue applause* It's me, Pen-san~! You're oh, so fabulous host for today as we talk exclusively with all the characters of my all-time favorite anime, Fairy Tail and Bleach! *cue applause* This segment may take long, but we'll here deep and intuitive answers from our guests as they are asked questions from you, the fan base! *cheers* So, without further ado, let's meet our guests!

***red curtain opens with all Fairy Tail and Bleach Members sitting individually in chairs***

**Me:** My, my...! That's a lot of chairs! The more the merrier! Now, are you ready?!

**Crowd:** *cheers*

**Me:** Then, let's begin!

***the cheering dies down and everyone got into proper sitting position***

**Me:** So, this one's for Natsu and Head-Captain Yamamoto from _'Ms. Airhead2012'_: "Um, so you guys are both fire-users, right? So, let's say you got into a fight? Who do you think will win?"

**Natsu:** Of course, that'll be me! *smirks* I can eat any fire that that old geezer throws at me!

**Yamamoto:** Youths today have no respect for the elderly... *sighs*

**Me&Natsu: ***sweat drops*

**Me:** O-okay! Let's move on! This is for Natsu again. From _'LoserSaysWhat?'_: "If I were to meet you in real life, what would you say to me?"

**Natsu:** Got any food?

**Me:** *glares*

**Natsu:** I-I mean, uh... *laughs nervously* I'd say something like, "Wanna join our guild? It's fun and full of crazy people that I'm sure you'll love!"

**Me:** Very well said. Next, we have a question for Lucy and Orihime. This one is from _'Captain Boobatron'_... Really?: "So, you guys have real big boobies, right? I'm just wondering if any bad guys gave you the dirty look yet! Especially you, Inoue-san! Has Grimmjow or Ulquiorra given you any hints yet?!"

**Orihime:** W-what? *shivers* I-I don't know what you're talking about! *stutters* B-besides, m-my b-b-boobs aren't eye candy!

**Lucy:** She's right! Though I have seen some villains look at it from time to time. *giggles* Ah well, lookers can dream!

**Me:** Y-yeah, right... A-anyway, this one is from _'Captain Boobatron' _again. This time for Grimm and Ulqui. "So?! Made any moves on Orihime-chan yet?!"

**Grimmjow:** The f*ck is she talkin' about? *growls*

**Ulquiorra:** *stares silently*

**Me:** O...kay... Useless question... Movin' on. This next one is from _'I'm Lucy's biggest fan!'_and the question is for, you guessed it, for Lucy!: "Hi, Lucy! I just want you to know you're my most favorite female in Fairy Tail! Well, you're so great, people are asking, 'Who will Lucy end up with?!' Natsu, Gray, Loke, or Sting?! Well, which is it?"

**Lucy:** W-what?! *gasps* I-I didn't know people were asking that!

**Loke:** Actually, they do. And they made a poll just to see who wins...

**Natsu:** Really? I didn't know...

**Gray:** That's because you're an idiot, Natsu...

**Natsu:** What was that?! *glares*

**Gray:** You heard me! Or are you deaf, too? *smirks*

**Sting:** Why am I thrown in there again...?

**Loke:** Beats me... I thought my only competition was Gray...

**Lucy:** *pops vein* I am NOT some prize, you lunatics!

**Me:** *coughs awkwardly* A-anyway... This next one is for Rukia and Byakuya. It's from _'RoseandSnow'._: "Yeah, hi. I have a question to ask, so can I ask..."

**Byakuya:** Yes. Next please...

**Rukia:** N-nii-san... It wasn't the actual question.

**Byakuya:** He asked either way...

**Me:** *sweat drops* S-should I continue the question or...?

**Byakuya:** No.

**Me:** *flinches* Okay. Well, this one is from _'Blue-eyed Kitty'_: "This question is for Grimmkitty! I wanna know, are you straight or gay? Lots of people think you have the hots for Ichigo, some for Ulquiorra, and some for Orihime... Now, out with it!"

***le wild spotlight hits Grimmjow, making us all stare at him***

**Ichigo:** R-really...? *sweat drops*

**Orihime:** I-I didn't know...

**Ulquiorra:** Neither have I... Grimmjow, is it true...?

**Aizen: **That sounds interesting... Let's see what you have to say...

**Grimmjow:** Of course it's not true! *growls*

**Me:** Then out with it! State your answer!

**Grimmjow: ***grumbles* Imstraight...

**Me:** What? Could you speak a little louder, please? The mic can't even make up your squeaks...

**Grimmjow:** I said I'm f*ckin' straight, damn it!

**Me:** Okay, okay. Sheesh no need to get worked up about it. Next question... Again from _'Blue-eyed Kitty'_.: "If by chance that you answered 'straight', I wanna know. Who do you like right now? Is it human? Arrancar? Orihime? Female version of Ichigo in your head? Who?!"

***other Arrancar Fan girls swoons***

**A1:** We love you, Grimmjow-sama~!

**A2:** But what's with the female version of the shinigami?! Is that really true...?!

**Ichigo:** F-female... what?

**Orihime:** *blushes* I-I don't know what I'll feel if he answers...

**Grimmjow:** *faintly blushes* *growls* I don't f*ckin' like anyone! I'm born to kill, that's it! So shut yer traps or I'm gonna shut 'em for ya...!

***Fan girls begin to squeal***

**A3: **That's our Grimmjow-sama~!

**Other A: **WE LOVE YOU, GRIMMJOW-SAMA~!

**Me:** Yikes, looks like we struck a nerve... *points at him* Well, anyway, the next question isn't for you. It's for Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Me?

**Me:** Yep. *nods* It's still from _'Blue-eyed Kitty'_, though. The question is: "Ichigo, if Grimmjow's answer was he was gay, what would you respond if he said he likes you?"

**Grimmjow:** F*ckin' fan is screwed... *glares*

**Ichigo:** W-what? *blushes* *lowers head*

***all people in the stadium's eyes widened, especially Grimmjow's***

**Grimmjow:** You better not be thinkin' what I think yer thinkin'...

**Ichigo:** *deepens blush*

**Grimmjow:** Ahh, f*ck no! You're hesitatin'! Thinkin'! F*ck no! Are you sayin'... Is that why you...?! ... With the punchin' and the... Oh, hell no! Our faces were inches apart last time we fought! Y-you're gross...!

**Ichigo:** Shut the f*ck up, Grimmjow! *blushes again* *lowers head*

**Rangiku:** Ooh, so Ichi-berry isn't all 'man' after all... Ne, taichou?

**Toshiro: **Whatever... *rolls eyes*

**Me:** While we leave Ichigo on his thoughts for now, let's move on to the next question! This one's for Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel again! Wow, you're famous with the fans... This one's from _'JxNxG'_... Hmm, wonder what that means. The question is: "Natsu, if you were to intimately share a bed with a man, will it be Gray, or Jellal?"

**Jellal:** *suddenly spits coffee he was drinking" What the...?

**Gray:** ...Hell?

**Natsu:** The hell are you talkin' 'bout! I ain't sharin' 'nothin with those two losers!

**Me:** Okay then... Moving on... A question for Erza, _'Our Titania'_ wants to ask: "Erza, how many cakes can you eat in an entire year? You eat cake everyday and never get fat... I'm kinda jealous."

**Erza:** It's okay to be jealous. It takes years of practice before one can master eating cakes without getting fat...

***everyone from the crowd and stadium sweat drops***

**Everyone: **Right…

**Me: **W-well, we'll be sure to remember that the next time we eat cake… *chuckles nervously* Anyway, let's see… *flips through index cards* Ah! Here we go! A question for Szayzelapporo Granz. From _'Mad Scientist'_: "Yes, I just wanted to know… Don't you think it's kinda gross when you enter a woman's womb to resurrect yourself during _Gabriel_…?"

**Szayzel: **Of course not. *flips hair* It's my technique. The only people who should marvel at my masterpiece are those who are lucky enough to see it!

**Mayuri: **I guess… It wasn't all _that_… I can do much better…

**Szyazel: ***glares*

**Mayuri: ***glares back*

***le wild lightning cuts across the room from their eyes***

**Me: **Well, before the tension breaks, I think we should move on to the next question. This one is from _'My Love to You'_ and is a question for Sting. She asks: "Why do you have to look so goddamn hot in every angle?!"

**Sting: **Do I really have to answer that…?

**Fan girls: **YES! BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, STING-KUN~!

**Sting: ***sighs* I actually don't have an answer for that…

**Me: **That's okay… I'll just-

**Lector: **No!

**Me: **Huh…?

**Lector: **Sting-kun is hot because he is awesome and strong!

**Fan girls: ***cheers*

**Lector: ***flies through the stadium*

**Me: **Right… Well, here's the next question, and apparently the last for today! It's for Ichigo and Natsu.

**Grimmjow: **I'm gonna f*ckin' kill ya, so don't ya _dare _start crushing on me!

**Ichigo: **Shut up! I didn't say I have a crush on you!

**Grimmjow: **Then you do keep f*ckin' blushin', queer?

**Ichigo: **F*ck you…

**Grimmjow: **Exactly what you want me to do. But no thanks; I dig chicks more than pricks. *smirks*

**Me: **I hate to interrupt, but we do have a question waiting for Ichigo… And Natsu's not getting any more patient…

**Natsu: **Damn right I won't… Stop having your Lover's Quarrel and let him answer the question!

**Grimmjow: **You stay out of this, fire-crap!

**Natsu: **Oversized housecat!

**Me: ***coughs really loud* I'm sorry, but we _do _have a schedule to keep… This question is from _'The Daylight Star'_: "I just want to know… Are both of you attracted to your rivals? As in, Natsu is to Gray while Ichigo is to Grimmjow? Thanks for answering in advance!"

**Ichigo&Natsu: **We are NOT f*ckin' attracted to them!

**Me: **Whoa, easy there partners… That's the last question, you can rest easy. Next week we'll be asking more questions from the fan base! To submit your questions, kindly submit a review on the bottom of the page and add this story to your "Favorites" and "Alerts". You're question will not be shown unless you do the steps otherwise. You can also PM me if you want~!

**Gray: **Like anyone would wanna talk to you…

**Me: ***glares* Now, the format of your question should be, ( Codename; Which Character You Want to Ask; Question; Comment ) . I'll be posting again next week so tune in~! And oh, before I forget, you can ask _ANY_ question to _**any **_character in Bleach or Fairy Tail… That's all for now, see you next week, guys!

***curtain closes as crowd cheers***


	2. Soaking Wet

**FAIRY TAIL AND BLEACH!: QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION!**

***curtain rises and reveals me waving at the crowd***

**Me: **Good day, my fellow fans~!

**Crowd: ***cheers*

**Me: **Want to hear more questions for our favorite characters? *hears more cheers* Well, it's time to get it on! This time there'll be a lot of questions to be asked! And I just wanted to thank a reader who wrote a TON of questions to me! Thanks a lot, **Xx. Mystique .xX**! Thanks to you, we have more than enough questions for today's segment! Everyone, let's give her a hearty thank you~!

**Crowd: **THANK YOU MYSTIQUE-SAN~! *cheers*

**Me: **Now that we're all warmed up, why don't we get this show on the road? *turns sideways to reveal red curtain* Presenting, the characters of Fairy Tail and Bleach!

***red curtain opens to reveal all characters standing and waving at the audience***

**Crowd: ***claps and cheers*

**Ichigo: ***mutters* I'm not lookin' forward to this one bit…

**Natsu: **Tell me about it… *sighs* Last time everyone thought we were gay…

**Ichigo: **Let's just do our best to beat the crap out of the host later… *smirks*

**Natsu: **Nice… *evil grin*

**Me: ***shivers* Something tells me that I'm in great danger… *looks over to source of aura*

**Ichigo and Natsu: ***waving and cheering with the crowd innocently*

**Me: ***holds mic in front of me* O…kay… Well, let's start off the questioning, okay? *cue applause*

***applause dies down and everyone sits down***

**Me: **This first question is from **HR**. Thank you so much for sending a question. *smiles* This one is for Erza: "HR here, I have one question for Erza. How many armor do you have and what is your favorite one?"

**Erza: **I have over 100 armor sets, some not fitting in the pocket dimension I use to store them in…

**Lucy: **Like that giant armor in your dorm…?

**Erza: **That's right. Well, if I have to pick, I guess my favorite one is this… *stands up* Requip!

***Erza glows and reveals Heaven's Wheel Armor***

**Crowd: ***cheers*

**Fan A: **You rock, Erza-sama~!

**Erza: ***smiles and waves at the crowd* *unleashes Circle of Swords* *spins and dance with blades*

**Crowd: ***cheers more* AMAZING, ERZA-SAMA~!

**Me: **Thank you, Erza, for that wonderful display of your armor.

**Erza: **Anything to please the crowd… *smiles, reverts to normal armor, sits down*

**Me: **This next one is for Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. This one is from **3alaska3**… The question is, "Where did you learn to play soccer?"

**Toshiro: **It's just a simple game of kicking a ball… The training I go through doesn't even match that.

**Karin: **You mean you didn't know the game when you played with us?!

**Toshiro: ***nods*

**Karin: **That's so cool, especially for a primary school student!

**Toshiro: ***pops vein* *eye twitches* I'm not a PRIMARY SCHOOL STUDENT! I'M ONE OF THE CAPTAINS OF THE 13th COURT GUARD SQUAD! *growls*

**Karin: **Huh…? I knew that! No need to get all hyped up!

**Rangiku: **Tai~chou! Stop being mean to your playmates! You need to play nice with children your age… You don't wanna end up lonely when you grow up, right?

**Toshiro: **Matsumoto… Please tell me you're joking… *blue aura surrounds Toshiro*

**Rangiku: ***unfazed* Of course it was a joke…!

**Toshiro: ***begins to lower reiatsu*

**Rangiku: **…With that handsome face of yours, you'll always be the star of attention!

**Toshiro: ***jolts back*

**Toshiro fans: ***squeals and screams*

***le wild spotlight shines down on Toshiro***

**Fangirl A: **Toshiro, you're so handsome!

**Fangirl B: **Toshiro, please marry me~!

**Fangirl D: **No, Toshiro will marry me~!

**Fangirl C: **Toshiro-chan, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth just to kiss you~!

**Other Fangirls: **TOSHIRO-SAN IS SO COOL~!

**Toshiro: ***blushes* *tries to hide from spotlight*

**Me: **Oh no, you don't!

***spotlight follows Toshiro's movements***

**Ichigo: **Kid's runnin' from the spotlight! *laughs*

**Rangiku: **Don't shy away, taichou~! Everyone loves you!

**Toshiro: ***growls* *stops running* *pulls out zanpakuto*

**Toshiro: **_Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!_

*******Hyōrinmaru hits spotlight following Toshiro***

**Fangirls: **He used it! He's so cool~!

**Toshiro: ***pants* *glares at me*

**Me: ***sweat drops* Okay, okay… Settle down… We'll move on to the next question… Just… put that dragon-thingy away…

**Toshiro: ***straightens up* *puts zanpakuto away* *walks back to Rangiku*

**Me: **Okay, while the repair crew takes the damaged, rather frozen, spotlight… Let's move on to the next question!

**Ganju: ***sighs* Why do I get stuck with the repair crew…?

**Bonny-chan: ***oinks*

**Lector: **Why do I have to be stuck with you two?! *growls*

**Ganju: **It's your punishment for going crazy last week… *sighs* Now let's just get that spotlight, fix it, and we can enjoy the free time…

**Me: **This one is from **.xX**… A question for Natsu and Lucy!

**Natsu: **A question for me…?

**Lucy: **…and me? *tilts head*

**Me: **Yep. Here goes: " Do you llllllllike each other? ;3"

**Lucy: **W-what is she talking about…! *blushes* *stutters* O-of course I like Natsu…

**Crowd: ***about to cheer*

**Lucy: **…As a FRIEND! *holds hand up* Let me finish! I like Natsu as a friend! *whispers to self* I guess…

**Natsu: **Same here, Lucy! *slings arm around Lucy* Lucy's a great friend, so of course I like her, too!

**Lucy: ***turns bright red*

**Crowd: **She DOES like him~! *cheers*

**Lucy: **Z-zip it! *stammers* Natsu, get off me!

**Natsu: **Okay… *lets go* Why do you look so red, anyway…?

**Lucy: **It's nothing!

**Me: ***smirks* Well, let's move on to the next question… This one is from **angelsfairytail**. The question is, "Natsu, how do you feel about Lucy?"

**Natsu:** It's just like the question before… I like her because she's a great friend! She gives us food; she lets us stay at her house-

**Lucy: **I do not!

**Natsu: **She even takes care of us when we're hurt! She's a great friend worth keeping and protecting. *grins*

**Fan A: ***coos* Just friends? There has to be something else~! Come on, Natsu! Don't be that dense!

**Fan B: **Well, if their just friends, I can have Natsu all to myself~!

**Fan C: **Not while I'm here, you witch!

**Fan B: **Bring it, sea hag!

***le wild rumble starts at the audience***

**Natsu: **Cool! A fight! I wanna join in!

***audience suddenly stops and stays quiet***

**Fan B: **You can join us only if you take all your clothes off!

**Natsu: ***starts peeling off vest* I'm in!

**Fangirls: ***squeals* Get in here~!

**Natsu: ***about to step off stage*

**Lucy: **Oh no you don't, mister…! *grabs Natsu's ear*

**Natsu: ***whimpers* Hey, that hurts!

**Lucy:** You're not leaving this stage, and that's final! *glares at fangirls* You keep your grubby little hands to yourselves because Natsu isn't that type of guy, okay?! And Natsu, put your clothes back on… You don't wanna be like Gray now, do you?

**Natsu: ***putting on vest once again*

**Fan A: **Ohh~! Lucy's getting jealous!

**Fan B:** That's right! Lucy's jealous!

**Other Fans: **She's getting jealous~…!

**Lucy: ***blushes* *stammers* I-I am not! You just plan on raping him when he gets down with you!

**Natsu: **Were they…?

**Lucy: **Wasn't it obvious when they wanted you to strip before you got down?

**Natsu: **They did, huh…? *looks at Lucy* So…what? You, didn't want them to do that…?

**Lucy: **Duh! That's why I stopped you! Gosh, you're so dense…

**Natsu: **Well, thanks… *grins*

**Lucy: ***blushes* You're welcome…

**Me: **Wowie~! *gins widely* Ladies and gentlemen, what we're seeing right now is an official NaLu moment! We're witnessing it live, people! Don't miss it! I'm an official fan myself, and this kinds of scenes is what I'm looking for! What do you say, guys~?

**Crowd: ***cheers*

***Natsu and Lucy went back to their seats silently***

**Me: **They're not even denying it, folks!

**Gray: **Enough of that! Just get on with your damn questions so we can end this already!

**Me: **Fine, fine… Alright… This one is still from **.xX**. The question is for Gray: "Gray, I heard you hate Juvia, is that true?"

**Juvia: ***gasps* WHAT?! Gray-sama hates Juvia?! *eyes start to water*

**Orihime: **P-please, Juvia-san, calm down…

**Gray: ***eyes widen* Crap. Stop her now!

**Orihime: **Huh…?

**Juvia: **Juvia feels so heartbroken… *sniffs* Juvia feels like…like…

**Other Fairy Tail Members: **STOP HER, NOW! *starts to run to her*

**Sting: **Huh…? *sneers* What's gotten into them…?

**Rogue: **Maybe they don't want to see a guild mate cry…

**Ichigo: **You guys, calm the hell down! *unwraps Zangetsu*

**Natsu: **Oh, so you wanna fight? *taunts* Bring it. *smirks*

**Ulquiorra: **Petty quarrels…

**Tier: ***observes* *sighs*

**Lucy: **Somebody! Calm Juvia down! You don't want her crying in a place like this!

**Rukia: **Why…? Is there something wrong with-?

**Juvia: ***wails* Gray-sama…!

***water bursts from her eyes, flooding the place instantly***

**Me: **And that's why you should never let Juvia cry… *smiles*

**Ichigo: ***tries to swim* F*ck! Zangetsu's pulling me down!

**Grimmjow: ***climbs red curtains*

**Yoruichi: ***sees Grimmjow* Hey, you!

**Grimmjow: **What?!

**Yoruichi: **Afraid of water, I see…? *smirks*

**Grimmjow: ***blushes faintly* Lay the f*ck off!

**Juvia: ***cries more*

**Orihime: **J-Juvia-san, *swallows water* C-calm down…!

**Ulquiorra: ***uses sonido*

***Ulquiorra and Orihime appear next to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra hanging on while holding Orihime***

**Grimmjow: **The f*ck are you doing here?

**Ulquiorra: **Water ruins my outfit.

**Grimmjow: **That's it? *looks over to Orihime* Why'd 'ya save her?

**Ulquiorra: **Habit. Since I used to tend to her back in Las Noches…

**Grimmjow: **Ah, a'right…

**Me: **Putting all this aside… *floats on water* This is kinda nice…

**Nab: **What are you talking about! If this keeps up, we're all gonna drown!

***Juvia hiccups, sending more water out from her eyes***

**Juvia: **Juvia cannot live with the pain of knowing that my dear Gray-sama hates Juvia!

**Gray: **I don't hate you! *too far to hear* Damn it!

***minutes later, the water reached up to where Grimm and UlquiHime are***

**Grimmjow: ***shivers* *hiss as the water touches him* *scampers higher*

**Ulquiorra: **So you are afraid of water…

**Grimmjow: **I'm a cat, what'd ya expect?

**Orihime: **But panthers have proven to love water in the wild... What makes you different?

**Grimmjow: ***blushes* I-I don't like it...

**Orihime: **Really~? *coos* That's so cute!

**Grimmjow: ***growls* I'm not f*ckin' cute!

***Juvia cires more, releasing more water***

**Me: **Okay! Enough is enough! Juvia! *screams* Stop it! Gray doesn't hate you!

**Juvia: ***loathes while floating*

**Me: **You're not even listening to me! That's it! We're all going to die~!

***signal breaks off***

**Luppi: **We interrupt this scheduled program due to dangerous activity. Please, do not try that at home, okay~? *smiles*

**Wonderweiss: ***coos*

**Luppi: ***hums*Ah, gomen~! I think you guys need a reminder on how to send in your questions~! Well, first off you…

**Cirruci: ***kicks Luppi's head* Shut up! No one likes you!

**Luppi: ***rubs head*Damn woman, why'd you hit me?!

**Cirruci: **I'm in charge of maintenance, so stay the hell away from this place! *snaps whip* Unless you wanna get hacked into pieces…

**Luppi: ***smirks* Oh~? Is that a challenge?

**Cirruci: **There can only be one eye-candy amongst the Arrancar, and that's me!

***wild epic fight starts in maintenance screen***

**Hanataro: **S-shouldn't we be stopping them, Akon-san?

**Akon: **What? And miss entertainment like this?

**Cirruci: ***pulls Luppi's hair* Just die already, woman wannabe!

**Luppi: ***flails arms at Cirruci* Stop it, you're ruining my hair!

**Hanataro: ***sweat drops* *chuckles nervously* *looks at screen* Oh, it seems like they've taken care of the problems back at the stage.

**Akon: **Oh? Then I'll just flip this and-

***signal breaks and focuses back on the stage***

**Me: ***taps camera* Hello, is this thing on? I-It's flashing red, so it's on right? *smiles* Hello~ everyone! Sorry for that, Juvia's problem got a little out of hand! Thank Aaroniero Aurruruerie and Lucy's Celestial Spirit Aquarius for that! Aaroniero drank all the water using _Glotoneria _while Aquarius directed it to him! Good job you two!

**Aquarius:** *scoffs* Just don't disturb me again, okay?!

**Me: ***flinches* Okay… *looks over Aaroniero* Aaroniero-san, are you okay?

**Aaroniero: ***in Kaien's form* Y-yeah, I'm fine…

**Me: **Then why are you dancing like you're standing on lava? *tilts head*

**Aaroniero: **N-none of your- *suddenly jolts then runs to the bathroom*

**Me: **Huh…? Well, that aside I have some bad news… Due to Juvia's rampage earlier, all the questions got soaking wet! *pouts* Now, I have to re-check again and get back to you next week!

**Anime Characters: ***cheers*

**Me: ***sweat drops* *confused look*

**Ichigo: **No more embarrassing questions!

**Natsu: **Freedom!

**Rogue and Byakuya: ***stares* *scoffs*

**Me: ***raises eyebrow* No more questions 'til next week!

**Everyone: ***stops* *depressing aura surrounds them*

**Gray: **Ah, damn it…

**Kon: **Just when I thought we've avoided certain death… *sniffs* Nee-san~! *runs to Rukia*

**Rukia: ***steps on him* Come on, guys. At least we have a week to prepare ourselves for any question they could possibly come up with.

**Others: **Yeah, yeah…

**Cana: **Oh, stop being such worry warts! *chugs beer* Start drinkin'!

**Grimmjow: **Now this one I like… *grins*

**Cana: ***slurs* Wanna party, Kitty? *seductive smirk*

**Grimmjow:** *smirks* If you can keep up…*takes beer*

**Mira: **Who wants to party?!

**Everyone: ***raises hand*

***Everyone, meaning Ulquiorra and Byakuya are included***

**Lisanna: **Let's get it started guys…!

**Me: **WAIT!

***Everyone stops and stares at me***

**Me: **Gray still hasn't answered the-

**Gray: ***cuts me off* I don't hate her… She's my friend! Now shut your trap! You wanna get this place flooded again?

**Me: **Okay, fine… So there you have it folks~! *turns to audience* Folks…?

***Stadium is empty, wind passes by***

**Me: **They must've gotten washed away…

**Ichigo: **Ah, well! *laughs* Lets party!

**Natsu: **Yeah! *comes closer to me* *smirks*

**Me: ***raises eyebrow*

**Natsu: ***grabs my collar and throws me to a crowd*

**Me: ***yelps* What the-?!

**Crowd: ***repetitively pushes me in the air*

**Me: **Stop it!

**Natsu: **Serves you right, jackass!

**Yoruichi: **To all those still viewing this, you can ask more questions if you like. Just follow the instructions given to you by our host. Type in your codename, which character you want to ask, the question, and a comment on your review. You can add us on your "Favorites" and "Alerts" if you like…

**Urahara: **You can also buy a new and improved gigai, half-price at 'Urahara's Shouten'! Comes with Chappy soul pills and a limited edition 'Shinigami Badge' that can turn you into a Soul Reaper! Just dial…

**Others: **PARTY…! PARTY…!

**Urahara: **Just dial… *flinches*

**Natsu: **This party is awesome!

**Urahara: **J-just dial-

**Me: **Stop advertising in MY show! *growls*

**Urahara: ***sighs* Fine, fine~

**Me: ***rolls eyes* Well, see you guys next week~!

***damp, heavy curtain drops and hits me on the head, before finally covering us***


	3. Pervs Pervs Everywhere

**FAIRY TAIL AND BLEACH!: QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION!**

***curtain rises to show me in a bowed position***

**Me: **S-sumimasen! *looks up* I'm very sorry I haven't shown up these past couple of months! B-but it's not my fault! *rises up* It's their fault! *points to Ichigo and Natsu*

**Natsu: **What the hell did we do?

**Ichigo:** Yeah, what gives?

**Me: **Don't play innocent with me, dirtbags! *glares* I know you were the ones responsible for burning the questions every time I write them down!

**Natsu and Ichigo: ***whistles innocently* *looks away*

**Me: **Look at me when I'm talking to you! *growls*

**Ichigo: **What's that? *cups ear* I think I hear Rukia calling me! *shouts* B-be right there, Rukia! *runs off*

**Natsu: ***panics* Don't leave me here with this psychopath! *runs off*

**Me: ***glares* Anyway, *coughs* Sorry about that, everyone! So, in order to get back for lost time, I'm going to ask a LOT of questions for our favorite Shounen anime characters!

**Natsu: ***suddenly runs back* WHAT?! But I thought we burned them al-

**Me: **Aha! *points accusing finger* You DID burn them all!

**Natsu: **What's it to you?! *raises fist* You're not gonna ask anymore humiliating questions!

**Me: **I haven't written anything down yet…

**Natsu: ***cheers* Yes!

**Me: ***shows laptop* Everything's digital nowadays. *smirks* So I don't need to write them down…

**Natsu: ***eyes widen* Crap…

**Me: ***turns to crowd* We aren't through with the question asking, so let the show begin!

***curtain reveals more characters sitting down looking bored***

**Crowd: ***cheers* *claps hands*

**Me: **Since we're press for time, we aren't gonna over-dramatize a single question. Just one or two opinions from the one being asked and one more for any character… Let's start! Oh, and to answer** zem107**'s question, yeah I guess it all happens at their respective timeskips, but I haven't gotten that far into Bleach yet, so you can imagine the rough times I get when writing… *laughs* Oh, and if anyone out there knows a little bit more about Bleach, I would gladly appreciate it if you give me a rundown~ Say, from the Arrancar War up to the current manga chapter? *sweat drops* I-I haven't been updated with Bleach, and yet I started this whole thing... *shakes head* Anyway, again, let's start!

***Me and Natsu sits down as light slightly dims***

**Me: ***brings down laptop on pillow* Okay, this is from **.xX** for Minerva.

**Minerva: **Really, a question for me? *smiles*

**Me: **Yes… This particular one is my favorite… "Minerva, why are you a total bitch?"

**Minerva: **U-uh, excuse me…? *chuckles nervously* *eye twitches irritably*

**Me: **Answer the question before leaving any comments, please…

**Minerva: ***serious expression* I simply believe in expressing one's self… I do not care if you think I am a bitch or not…

**Me: **I see… *rolls eyes* Anyone care to comment on that?

**Sting: **I suggest you start running now… *smirks*

**Me: **I suggest you start running with me… This next one is from **.xX** for Sting. "Sting, do you think is a total BITCH?"

**Sting: **I-

**Me: ***cuts him off* You'd be lying if you say you don't.

**Sting: **Oh really…? *smirks* Why would that be?

**Me: **Aside from the fact that she hides a sadistic streak under that calm personality of hers, she shows no mercy, often mocks her enemies and most of all…

**Sting and Minerva: ***raises brow*

**Me: **She used Lector to blackmail you during the Grand Magic Games, or have you forgotten that…?

**Lector: **Minerva is a total BITCH! I'm sure Sting-kun would agree with me!

**Sting: ***physically shakes a little* She's not a _total _bitch, I can say that…

**Minerva: **What did you-?

**Me: **Moving on! *clears throat* Here's a question from **Crystal Louise**. It's for flame-head and strawberry.

**Natsu and Ichigo: **What'd you call me?! *growls*

**Me: **"Of all the person who are the top 3 scariest person?" *counts silently backwards from 3*

**Natsu and Ichigo: **We ain't afraid and nothin' and no one!

**Me: **Should I make a list…? *looks at crowd*

**Crowd: **Go for it! *claps hands*

**Me: **Okay, for Natsu. I guess the top three scariest people he's ever met are: Master Makarov, Gildarts Clive, and the scariest of them all… *shivers* Erza Scarlet…

**Natsu: **T-that's not true!

**Me: **Shut it… Next is Ichigo. The scariest people he's met are, -as far as I know-,: Zaraki Kenpachi, Sosuke Aizen, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Ichigo: **I wasn't scared of Grimmjow!

**Me: **Dude, you were pretty much in shock when your mask fell apart when you were fighting him…

**Ichigo: **It's because of the mask breaking!

**Me: **And the fact that you wouldn't beat Grimmjow that way… Anyway-

**Ichigo: **It's not that!

**Me: ***ignores Ichigo* Next question is from **.xX** and it's for Natsu.

**Natsu: **What? Another one?

**Me: ***nod* Apparently… Anyway, the question is: "If you ever met me, will you let me lose my virginity to you?"

***every character's eyes widen and blush***

**Natsu: ***innocent look* What's a 'virginity'?

***everyone stumbles to the ground animatedly***

**Ichigo: **Haven't you seen a dirty magazine before?

**Sting: **I finally did something that Natsu-san hasn't yet... *sweat drops* What an awkward victory...

**Loke: **I'm not sure if I count that as a victory, Sting... *chuckles*

**Natsu: **What? *shrugs* I don't know what that is… Can you eat it?

**Grimmjow: **You can do more than just 'eat it'… *chuckles*

**Gray:** Don't give him any ideas…

**Grimmjow: ***shrugs* What? You want him to stay a f*ckin' idiot for the rest of his life…?

**Erza: **I'd have him stay a completely happy idiot than a corrupted creature such as you…

**Grimmjow: ***smirks* Ah, corrupted I may be, but I'm not a _creature_.

**Me: ***coughs* A-anyway, let's move on... *whispers* Before a fight breaks out…

**Erza: **You're right…

**Me: **Another question from **.xX** and it's for Natsu again.

**Natsu: **What?! Can't you ask anyone else?

**Me: **I will right after this one… *smiles* The question is, "Natsu, why are you just SO smokin hot AND sexy?"

**Natsu: ***grins* That's because I am! I can have any girl I want if I want to!

**Grimmjow: **Says the guy who doesn't freakin' know the value of a woman's virginity… *chuckles*

**Natsu: **Shut the f*ck up! *turns to Lucy* Hey Lucy, you'll give me your virginity, right?

**Lucy:** W-what?! *blushes fiercely* I-I... I-

**Natsu: **Please, Lucy! I'm beggin' for it! Give it to me!

**Lucy:** D-don't say stuff like that! *averts eye contact* B-besides, a woman's virginity is something... something special! You can't just give it away!

**Natsu: ***slumps* Not even to your best friend?

**Lucy: **W-what!? Come on, Natsu! Stop saying those kinds of things!

**Me: ***silently taking pictures with my laptop* It's so _good_ to have blackmailing material... *giggles*

**Natsu: ***tries to cling to Lucy* Come on, Lucy! *whines* Give me it! It's not that hard, is it?

**Lucy: **Get off me, you idiot! *flails helplessly* Lisanna, help me!

**Lisanna: ***sighs dramatically as she looks from a distance* Natsu wants Lucy's virginity and not mine... *pouts* I'm _soooooo_ jealous! Lucy-chan, you lucky girl you!

**Lucy:** L-Lisanna?! N-no, you got it all wrong! I-!

**Natsu: **You have that virginity thing too, Lisanna!? *runs over to her* Can I have it, please!?

**Lisanna:** *pokes his nose* Silly Natsu. You can't take a woman's virginity that way~

**Natsu: **Huh? *tilts head* How _do _I get it, then?

**Lisanna: **Don't ask me~ *whistles innocently* Why don't you ask some of the guys later?

**Natsu: ***nods* Okay! Thanks! *shouts* I'll definitely get your virginity someday! Just you wait!

**NaLu fans:** *screams* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! HE'S GONNA DO IT!

**NaLu fan A: **They were meant to be together after all!

**NaLu fan B: **Natsu, you lucky bastard you!

**NaLi fans:** Noooooooooooo! Lisanna, fight back! You can do it!

**NaLu fans: ***chants* Lucy! Lucy! Lucy...!

**NaLi fans: cheers** Li-sa-nna! Li-sa-nna! Li-sa-nna...!

**Me: **What's this I hear?! *gasps* A COUPLE WAR!

**Mira: **What is that?

**Pen: **As much as I'd like to explain, I'm afraid we don't have time... EVERYONE SHUT UP!

***crowd's cheering dies down***

**Me: **Okay... *clears throat again* Next question, we still have **.xX**~ This question is for Rukia-chan~

**Rukia: **Me? *points to herself* Wow, okay... Uh... What's the question?

**Me: **Here it is. "Do you love Ichigo?" *pulls back laptop from table* *squeaks as table breaks*

**Rukia: ***pulls sword away from table* *glares* Care to repeat the question...?

**Me: **N-nope! No question here! What question? I don't see any...! *laughs* *sits up straight* Moving on.

**Natsu: **Hey! She didn't answer her question! That's not fair!

**Me: **Cool your pants, Natsu. I'm gonna ask her a different one. Okay, this one is from... wait... *looks through questions* I guess Rukia only had one single question.

**Ichigo: ***laughs* That's so lame, Rukia!

**Rukia: **What did you say, carrot-top!? *lunges toward him*

**Me: ***watches little fumble* Ah, such wonderful love~ *eyes sparkle* Rukia, quit it! You still have a question!

**Rukia: ***stops in the middle of punching Ichigo* I thought you said I don't have any more questions?

**Me: **Well, for you alone, no. But as a group, there are. So let's break this down. Okay, first question for Gray, Toshiro, Eve, Rukia, and Lyon~

**Eve: **Oh, a question for me? Great!

**Luppi: ***glares* *scoots closer to wall* I can't believe no one noticed me... I even have my hair redid thanks to that stupid Privacion! *wails*

**Lyon: ***whispers* Just see, Juvia-chan! I'll answer the question better than Gray and you will see I'm the better man! *raises fist* This is the perfect plan!

**Me: **The question's from **ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNalu**. It says, "Well you all use ice related skills so ¿Who would win in a battle?"

**Gray: ***sighs in relief* Finally, a decent question...

**Eve: **I was praying it would be a light one... Glad it came out alright.

**Lyon: ***whispers* I thought it was a love question! Damn it, I can't impress Juvia if I don't come out on top! *stares at Juvia*

**Juvia: ***feels someone staring* *spots Lyon* *looks away*

**Lyon: ***sweat drops* What was I expecting...?

**Toshiro: **I wonder... Who _would _win...? I don't know the others' strength, so I can't say for sure.

**Rukia: **That's right. I don't know what to answer, either.

**Gray: **You watched all our battles, right? Can you tell us who would win?

**Me: **Me? Sorry, but as a host, I can only give the viewers' opinions. So I'll ask them, instead! We'll leave that question for now~ On to the next one. This one's for Rukia, Lucy, Rangiku-san, Orihime, and Mira-san~

**Mira: **Ooh~ Another group question! What's it about?

**Lucy: **And who's it from... Better not be from that .xX person...

**Me: **It's not, it's not. It's from **Crystal Louise** this time~ The question is, "Who do you think will win if you guys competing in a beauty contest?"

**Rangiku: **A beauty contest? *flips hair* That would be-

**Lucy: **Me, of course~ *raises arms seductively* Right, boys? *winks at crowd*

**Pervy Lucy Fans: ***ogles at Lucy* *le wild nosebleed happens*

**Lucy: ***giggles* I guess that answers that~

**Erza: **Hold it! *body glows* Why haven't I been included in this selection? I cannot stand for this! Therefore, Lucy...

**Lucy: ***shivers* Y-yes, Erz-AHH! Erza! What are you doing?!

**Erza: **You. Me. Beauty contest. Now! *requips to sexy swimsuit*

**Other Perv Fans: ***nosebleeds* Heaven's doors are opening for us!

**Erza: **Come on, Lucy! I'm challenging you!

**Lucy: **I-I... V-Virgo?!

***le wild Virgo appears* **

**Virgo: **The princess will be with you, Miss Erza. *suddenly spins Lucy*

**Lucy: **V-Virgo! W-what are you doing?! *suddenly stops* *wearing skimpy bikini*

**Perv Fans: ***ogles some more*

**Ichigo: ***pervy whistle* *grins* Nice...

**Makarov: **That a girl! *cheers* When it comes to girls, no one beats Fairy Tail!

***crowd cheers***

**Rangiku: **I'm not going to let them beat me! Oh no~! *begins to remove clothing*

**Fans: ***stares in anticipation*

**Rangiku: ***suddenly stops* I forgot... I'm not wearing a bra today, am I?

**Fans: ***heads tilt back* *nosebleed some more*

**Rangiku: **Taichou~ Can you get my bra in my bag, please?

**Toshiro: ***blushes fiercely* *stammers* M-Matsumoto!

**Orihime: **I-if Rangiku-san is joining... T-then... Then I...

**Cana: ***slurs* Hey! Don't think you're leave us out of the fun!

**Juvia: **For Gray-sama, I will win this contest! *eyes turn to flames* For love!

**Chelia: **That's right, Juvia-san! For love!

**Evergreen: **I'm going to win this, no problem!

**Me: **B-but it's not a real-

**Mayuri: **Nemu! I forbid you from losing to them in this contest! If there's money involved, I need it for my experiments.

**Nemu: **Yes, Mayuri-sama...

**Nel: **Nel wants to join, too!

**Wendy: **I think we're too young to-

***Nel glows, then grows, and becomes Nelliel***

**Perv Fans: ***drowning in nosebleed*

**Wendy: ***stares* *slumps* I wish I can grow like that... *sighs*

***Almost every girl is dressed in bikinis***

**Me: **This is getting out of hand...

**Grimmjow: **I'm gonna need a cold shower after this...

**Me: **Perv...

**Grimmjow: ***growls* F*ck you.

**Me: **No thanks, my life does that to me every day~ Moving on... Aaaand, nobody's listening... *sighs*

**Jenny: **Alright everyone! We're starting the very first Wizard – Soul Reaper Beauty Contest! I'm your host, Jenny from Blue Pegasus~

**Mira: **And Mirajane from Fairy Tail~ Let's all cheer for our contestants!

***Crowd cheers, still swimming in nosebleed***

**Jenny: **Let me introduce the judges! We have Fairy Tail's own Master Makarov!

**Makarov: ***gives peace sign* *grins* Do your best to make this old man proud!

**Mira: **Then there's Doranbalt from the Magic Council~!

**Doranbalt: ***awkward smile* I-I have no idea how I got dragged into this... But I'll do what I can!

**Jenny: **Good! Finally, we have Captain of the 13th Division, Ukitake Jushiro-san!

**Jushiro: ***raises hand slightly* Nice to be a part of this. I'm looking forward to this.

***Mira and Jenny introduces the contestants***

**Milianna: **Ne, ne, Kagura-chan~ Are you going to enter?

**Kagura: **No thanks... I'd just sit and watch.

**Nanao: **I don't think I can go out there, Captain...

**Kyoraku: **Don't be silly, Nanao-chan! *drinks sake* You'll do great!

**Nanao: ***blushes* T-thank you...

**Me: ***exhales* I've been taking a break for months, and the only time I could get this done... This happens... *looks at happy characters* I guess it's not all bad... At least they're happy, I guess...

**Mira: **That's all the contestants~!

**Jenny: **Now, let's proceed to the talent portion of the-

**?: **Hold it!

***crowd gets startled***

**Ichigo: **Who's there? *looks around*

**Lucy: **An enemy?

**Natsu: **Finally some action! *ignites fist*

**?: **Ho ho ho! There will be one, and only one winner of this contest! And that is me...!

***black blur lands down on the center on the stage***

**Me: **Shine some light there, please.

**Ganju: **Roger that. *nods to Bonnie*

***Spotlight shines down, and everyone stumbles, mostly vomit***

**?: **...Oobaba babasaama!

***Silent wind passes***

**Fans: **Shows over guys, everyone home. Now!

**Fan A: **I think my brain broke...

**Fan B: **Tell that to my gut.

**Me: ***watches fans leave* *stammers* T-thank you for tuning in this week! And be sure to keep watch! I'm not through with this segment just yet! So many questions to ask, so little time...

**Grimmjow: **I guess I didn't need that cold shower... *gets splashed by water* What the hell?!

**Nel: **Kitty needs bath! *giggles*

**Grimmjow: ***vein pops* Little brat... Come here!

**Nel: ***starts crying* *laughs* Somebody's playing Eternal Tag with me! *cries some more*

**Erza: **And to think I got worked up over nothing... *clenches fist*

**Me: **Mm-yeah... You and most of the readers... But I'm sure it'll turn up soon~ That's it for today, minna-san! Ja Ne~


End file.
